What Would You Do?
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: Song-fic to the song by City High.What ever happened to Duo's mother? Why did she die and how did it happen? R&R minna-san!


Go

Shinju::sighs depressed::  
  
Kyuki: Oh no, depressed authoress, angst alert!  
  
Shinju: One of my favorite anime has come to the end of it's season and I'm taking it really hard.  
  
Kyuki: I know.  
  
Shinju: But, this isn't a Digimon ( the anime I'm depressed over ) fanfic, so I'm not gonna talk about it. This is a Gundam Wing fanfic. Song-fic actually. I adore the song 'What Would You Do' by City High and I had to song-fic it.  
  
Kyuki: Instead of writing another chapter of 'Wufei's Wish'?  
  
Shinju: Shut up, Souzou! I'm in a horrid mood and I don't need your shit!  
  
Kyuki: O.O Gomen nasai...  
  
Shinju::sighs:: Anyway, do the disclaimer.  
  
**The Disclaimer!**  
  
Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own Gundam Wing. She also doesn't own City High or their lovely song. The thoughts about Duo's mother in this fic are her own and are used only for the value of the fic. She actually has no idea what Duo's mother was like and is just speculating. Besides, it fits the song. The two characters in here are hers so don't steal them. Don't flame her, either. She's so depressed she couldn't handle it. You understand, right?  
  
Shinju: Thank you Kyuki.  
  
Kyuki: Your welcome, Shinju. Feel better soon, okay?  
  
Shinju::nodds:: I'll try. Let's start the fic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  


**What Would You Do?  
**

  
A man with black hair, icy green eyes and a neatly kept goatee was hanging at a bar. He had been invited by his best friend and he was enjoying himself. He watched the strippers on the bar as he silently drank his Budwiser.  
  
" Hey, Horatio! What's wrong, dude? " one of his friends asked. Horatio shook his head.  
  
" I think I recognize one of them. " he said, pointing to a stripper with long chestnut hair and bright purple eyes.  
  
  


Boys and girls, wanna hear a true story  
Saturday night, was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowing the cup  
About five or six strippers  
Trying to work for a buck  
  


Horatio did recognize her. She looked like that pretty girt that had sat behind him in science class during junior high. What was her name?  
  
" Lani? " he asked. The woman looked at him.  
  
" Yes? " Horatio smiled.  
  
" Your Lani! It's me, Horatio. Don't you remember me from junior high? " he asked. Lani's purple eyes went wide. Her mouth moved but refused to make any sound. She quickly jumped off the bar and ran outside. Horatio put down his drink and followed her.  
  


And I, took one girl outside with me  
Her name was Lani  
She went to junior high with me  
I said  
Why you up in there, dancing for cash  
I guess a whole lot has changed  
Since I seen you last  


  
It was wintry cold outside. Horatio guessed that the environmental controls on the colony were busted again. He saw Lani make a turn around the corner and followed.  
  
" Lani! Stop! Wait up! " he called after her. She stopped and turned around. Tears glistened on her face, but she quickly wiped them away.  
  
" What? " she asked, her voice thick with tears. She shuddered at the cold and Horatio gave her his jacket. She thanked him as she drew it around herself.  
  
" What were you doing in there? I remember you being too smart to end up like this. " he said rather pointedly. She sniffed.  
  
" Well, after junior high, I went to high school. I met a guy and we had a kid. I was only 17 then. My parents kicked me out and the father of my son left me. I never went to college... I do this to get money to feed my son. " she said in one breath. Horatio felt overwhelming sorrow for Lani. He remembered having a childish crush on her in school. It hurt him to see her turn out like this.  
  
" A kid? Really? " Lani nodded.  
  
" Looks just like me too, everyone says. Chestnut hair and indigo eyes. He's a real treasure. I love him dearly. "  
  
" Then why do this to yourself? Can't you get a better job then... then this? " She shook her head, making her long hair fly around her. She sucked  
in a shaky breath.  
  
" I can't get any other job. I need to feed my son, and this is what I do. "  
  


What would you do  
If your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to,  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone, so we're smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you, this is just a good time  
But for me, this is what I call life  


  
" But Lani. C'mon, that's not a good answer. " Horatio said. Her eye's gave off a fire bright light.  
  
" Oh yeah, Horatio?! What would you do? " she spat out.  
  
" My Mom went through the same thing your going through and everything turned around for her. " he said. " If she can do it, I know you can. " Lani snorted.  
  
" Sure. Whatever. " she whispered, more tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Horatio mentally kicked himself. Why was he being so mean to her?  
  
" Look Lani. I'm sorry- " he was cut off by her.  
  
" I don't need your pity. " she said, scowling. " Good-bye. " with that said, she started to walk out of the alley they had been talking in. Horatio sighed and walked back inside the bar.  
  
  


Girl, you ain't the only one with a baby  
That's no excuse to be living all crazy  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
And said, everyday I wake up hoping to die  
She said, I know about pain 'cause  
Me and my sister ran away  
So my daddy couldn't rape us  
Before I was a teenager  
I've been though more shit  
You can't even relate to  


  
Lani walked for a few minutes, her fury at Horatio subsiding. She didn't understand why she had gotten so mad at him. Maybe it was because he had seen her stripping? She didn't know. With a sad sigh, she stopped walking and leaned on a wall, watching her breath raise in white clouds from her lips. She had forgotten to give Horatio back his jacket. She pulled it around herself tighter, cursing the skimpy clothes she wore.  
  


What would you do  
If your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to,  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone, so we're smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you, this is just a good time  
But for me, this is what I call life  


  
She didn't know how long she stood there in the cold until someone came up to her. He had greasy blond hair and beady brown eyes.  
  
" Hi pretty. " he said. Lani turned her face away from him and started to walk away until she felt a strong hand grasp her arm. With a gasp of surprise she turned around and looked into the leering face of the man.  
  
" Wha... what do you want? " she asked scared. He grinned and threw Lani against the wall. With a cry of pain and disbelief she hit the wall and fell to the slimely ground. She tried to get up but the man pushed her down again. Her purple eyes went wide as she figured out what the man was going to do. He was going to rape her. She tried to scream for help, but her mouth was covered by the man's hand. She pushed it off.  
  
" Help me! " she yelled out. She was struck in the head by the man's fist and Lani's world went black.  
  


  
What would you do?  
Get up on my feet  
Let go of every excuse  
What would you do?  
Cause I wouldn't want my baby  
To go through what I went through  
What would you do?  
Get up on my feet  
Stop making a tired excuses  
What would you do?  
Girl, I know if my mother can do it  
Baby, you can do it  


  
Horatio opened up the daily paper the next morning. He sat at the dinner table eating breakfast in his apartment. He drank some coffee, trying to make the hangover that plagued him go away. He dropped his coffee mug as soon as he read the front page headline.  
  
" Local Woman Raped And Murdered. " it shouted in bold print.  
  
" Oh no, Lani! " he gasped, immediately reading the long article. It was indeed about Lani. He felt tears come to his eyes as he read.  
  
" Local woman named Lani ( last name unknown at this time ) was found in an alley around five AM this morning dead. She was raped and then stabbed repeatable with a knife. Time of death was around one AM. People in the area said they didn't hear any one scream for help around that time last night. A man ( who wishes to remain unknown at the time ) said he hired her to dance in his bar that night. She left the bar around twelve thirty with a man and  
never came back to pick up her paycheck. Local authorities ask if you have any information about this crime and the person who committed it, you should contact the L2 police at their number 025-1234. All calls will be confidential. " Horatio put the paper down.  
  
" Oh my God. " he said, not quite believing what he had read. Lani was dead.  
  


What would you do  
If your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to,  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And dad's gone, so we're smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you, this is just a good time  
But for me, this is what I call life  


  
A small boy with chin length chestnut hair and large indigo eyes walked around the streets of L2. His mother had never come back last night and no one had come to get him in the morning. He was worried about her and had decided to go outside and find her. His heart shaped face was streaked with dried tears and he hugged a teddy bear in a possessive manner. He had gotten dressed all by himself and had had to stand on a stack of phone books to reach the doorknob. He walked around, his stomach roaring for food. He hadn't eaten in days and his mother had promised a nice dinner when she got back. The boy walked around till he fell down from exhaustion. He then started to cry.  
  
" Hey, don't cry. " a kind voice said from the alley he sat next to. The boy turned around. A boy that looked about ten years old walked up to him, shadowed by a few younger kids. They were dirty and wore ragged clothes.  
  
" Hello? " the boy asked, scared. The other boy sat down next to him.  
  
" Are you okay? Where's your mother? " he asked. The boy just shook his head and hugged his bear tighter.  
  
" I dunno. She never came home last night. I'm trying to find her. "  
  
" Oh... " the older boy said, frowning with sorrow for the young boy. He could just imagine what happened to his mother. " I'm Solo. "  
  
" Solo? " the younger boy asked.  
  
" Yeah, you hungry? We can go steal a meal. You look like you could need a friend and some food. " Solo said. The boy nodded.  
  
" I'm very hungry! " he said. Solo laughed and helped him get up.  
  
" The lets go, okay? " he said. The boy nodded and grinned. They joined with the other kids and started walking.  
_  
Another orphan... and one so little too. I wonder who killed his Mom.Well, at least he'll have some people to be with now. The streets aren't safe for a little guy like him. He's so friendly too._ Solo thought as he held the little boys hand, making sure he wouldn't get into trouble.  
  


What would you do  
If your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to,  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And dad's gone, so we're smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you, this is just a good time  
But for me, this is what I call life  


  
Duo looked around at the alley he stood near. His fellow Gundam pilots had suggested they go shopping for some item's while on L2. He had been walking and laughing with the others, trying to get a conversation going, when he had felt an unbelievable sense of strong deja vu. He had stopped immediately and looked around at the alley, his long braid moving with each turn of his head.  
  
" What is it Duo? " Quatre asked. Duo shrugged.  
  
" I dunno. I just had a deja vu moment. " Wufei sighed in annoyance.  
  
" C'mon Maxwell, we need to get those parts. We don't have time to stand around while you look at an alley just because you had some deja vu. " Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei.  
  
" He's right. Let's go. " Heero said in his normal monotone. Duo nodded and stuck his hands deep into his pockets.  
  
" Your right. I guess it was nothing... " he said and they all started to walk again. Duo turned his head around to look back at the alley. He shook his head with a sigh and continued to walk along with the pilots.  
  


What would you do  
If your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to,  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And dad's gone, so we're smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you, this is just a good time  
But for me, this is what I call life  
  
Owari  


  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyuki: Damn, what a heart wrenching song-fic.  
  
Shinju: Yeah. I didn't know it would turn out that sad.  
  
Kyuki: Me neither. Your really feeling down, huh?  
  
Shinju::sighs:: Ah-huh. Um...can we wrap this up? I have a Digimon Memorial fic to read.  
  
Kyuki: Of course Shinju.  
  
Shinju::turns to the audience:: I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was really sad and depressing but I couldn't help myself. If your wondering, I chose Duo's mothers name because it was in the song and I picked the name Horatio because I just happen to like it.  
  
Kyuki: I like it. Horatio. Sounds cool. ^_^  
  
Shinju: Thanks Kyu-dude. Well, this is the end of the fic.  
  
Kyuki: Read and review minna-san! Feedback is NICE. Review!


End file.
